Auspicious Chance
by MsBlackOut
Summary: After considerable time apart, Marinette is reunited with Adrien at Alya and Nino's wedding. Much to her surprise, her old crush seems to have had a change of heart in how he sees her. With romance being a real possibility, the pair might just uncover long hidden secrets they never knew they shared.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

Marinette Dupain-Cheng tugged up the neckline of her pastel pink bridesmaid dress for the umpteenth time. Not that it was slipping but she'd never been comfortable wearing anything strapless. It came down to her insecurity of not having enough bust to hold the thing up in the first place. The slopes of her curves were too subtle yet she was determined to keep the damn dress where it was supposed to sit.

Alya's sisters didn't suffer Marinette's dilemma. The twins were well endowed now that they'd passed puberty while Nora used Hollywood tape to ensure her outfit wasn't going anywhere. Marinette had considered using some too but her sensitive skin always reacted to the stuff.

It didn't help that she was sweating, although it wasn't due to the heat. No, the source of Marinette's perspiration was anxiety. It had nothing to do with the actual wedding but rather the best man. Still utterly gorgeous, Adrien Agreste had threatened to outshine the groom in his perfectly tailored suit.

Even a decade after the onset of her crush, Marinette still struggled to act like a normal person around Adrien. For the ceremony she'd forced herself to focus on Alya and Nino, determined not to let her eyes stray to the source of her many fantasies. Long ago she'd come to accept that Adrien would never see her as anything but a friend.

By the time the reception rolled around, she downed two glasses of champagne in attempt to calm her nerves. The wedding photos had been the most challenging aspect so far, especially when she'd been paired up with Adrien for a number of shots. The model had been his usual cheerful self, chattering happily while posing with effortless grace. No doubt he'd look perfect in the photos while she'd be pulling a smile that looked more like a grimace.

Alya had been shooting her sly glances at every opportunity and it took a great amount of resistance for Marinette not to throw her bouquet at the bride's smug face. As always, Adrien was completely oblivious, merely assuming Marinette didn't like having her photo taken. But that challenge was over. Dinner had been served, the cake cut and it was now time for the new Mr and Mrs Lahiffe to have their first dance as husband and wife. Which meant Marinette would need to follow up with Adrien after the initial song merged into the next.

The condensation from her champagne flute was dampening her fingers, slipping down to cool her sweaty palms as she watched Alya and Nino sway to the music. The newlyweds gazed into each other's eyes with a love she could only hope to one day find.

Taking another sip from her glass, Marinette almost choked when her elbow brushed the fabric of Adrien's jacket arm. The model gave her a quick slap between the shoulder blades as his green eyes filled with apology. "I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

Marinette nodded as she gulped air and plonked her glass on the nearest table. "It's okay," she rasped, "Didn't realise you were so close."

A faint blush sat high on Adrien's cheekbones as he rubbed at his nape. "I'm sorry. Alix was giving me the signal that it's almost time for us to join them on the dancefloor." With that, the model extended his hand to her. Marinette scrubbed her palms on the satin covering the outside of her thighs, determined to rid herself of clammy hands.

A smirk touched Adrien's lips but he waited until she was ready to be led out for their waltz. It was a dance she'd practiced with her Dad since Adrien had been abroad for the wedding rehearsal. Not that it probably mattered, Marinette was almost certain she would step on the shiny toes of Adrien's sleek shoes.

Yet when they stopped and Adrien placed her hand on his shoulder, in a move duplicating the first time they danced as teenagers, Marinette was completely entranced. Blue eyes locked with green and she followed him in perfect harmony. Had she known Adrien was Chat Noir she would have understood the effortless synchronisation of their movements but the pair were still ignorant of their alter egos.

Ladybug and Chat Noir spent very little time together anymore. Hawkmoth's akuma attacks had mysteriously stopped four years prior and the superhero duo only came together for bimonthly patrols or when there was dire need for their help in Paris.

But as Marinette moved within the circle of Adrien's arms, being Ladybug was the last thing on her mind. That green gaze was unwavering as they moved together. A small smile was etched on Adrien's face as his hand at her waist cinched a little tighter, bringing her torso closer to his. Her pink skirt flowed with their steps, brushing his trousered legs as the space between them vanished.

More couples gathered on the dancefloor. Marinette's arm slipped behind Adrien's collar while their joined hands laced together, tucking against Adrien's chest. The warmth of the model's breath tickled the hair at Marinette's ear and a shudder of pleasure had her closing her eyes, leaning the side of her head to his.

"I missed you," she uttered before she could stop herself.

"I missed you too," he answered in a voice that was roughened with emotion as his fingers squeezed hers.

"I hardly see you anymore."

"I know, believe me it's not out of choice. Since Father's stroke I've had to be the stand-in business head. He keeps telling everyone that he'll recover soon enough to take back the reins but I'm doubtful."

Marinette eased back a little so she could see Adrien's face. "He's not improving?"

"No, he continues to have mini strokes and is too stubborn to admit it until they cause enough grief to get him hospitalised."

"That's awful."

"Yeah, but obstinate is practically my Father's middle name."

The glimmer of mischief in his expression had Marinette smiling. If Adrien could joke about it, even just a little, she'd try and make light of the situation too. "And here I was thinking his middle name was overprotective."

Adrien shook his blonde head, "No, more along the lines of controlling narcissist."

She couldn't help but grin back at him. "Does this mean you have some freedom to do what you want now?"

A shrug had his broad shoulders lifting. "To a degree. But it'd be nice to have a choice in what I do for work."

"Over modelling?"

"Modelling is fine, it's all the fuss that comes with it."

"You mean the fangirls?"

"Yeah. You have no idea how hard it is to have a meaningful relationship when you're second guessing whether your girlfriend wants you or just your fame."

Marinette frowned. "But weren't you with Kagami for a while there?"

"On and off but she wasn't the one for me. Besides, that was years ago."

The music changed to an upbeat tempo and the closeness between them disappeared as they stepped away from each other. For a while they bopped together and Marinette considered what Adrien had said. Plus, the hint of hunger in his gaze had her reeling but she refused to overanalyse it.

Eventually the need for water had Marinette signalling that she was making her exit from the dancefloor. Adrien nodded and indicated he was thirsty too. Heading to the bridal table, Marinette picked up an icy cold water carafe and filled two glasses. She handed one to the model, blatantly ignoring the brush of his fingers and the zing that passed between them, to down her own drink.

As she refilled her glass she watched the steady bob of Adrien's throat as he swallowed. Then he swiped his hand across his brow, flicking his sweaty fringe from his eyes. Again, she was surprised by the suggestive twinkle in his eyes as he looked at her. Adrien Agreste did not flirt with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She knew this for a fact. Yet the heat in his gaze was unmistakable, and she didn't know what to do with it.

* * *

**Alrighty, so it's been a while since I've posted any stories. Thought I'd get the creative juices flowing on this new one. I will get back to my other ones when I get a chance to sit down and do some in depth writing. This one is just fluff for fun. **

**If you're enjoying it so far please follow, favourite or review. All support is much appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Marinette hoped she was still blinking but it was hard to know since her blue eyes were being held captive by Adrien's gorgeous green ones. Inwardly she knew she should look away to break the spell he was currently bewitching her with. Already her heart was galloping with such ferocity it had her lips parting as she sought more oxygen. The subtle movement drew Adrien's attention from her eyes and to her mouth. His blonde head cocked slightly to the side as he leaned towards her. Adrien sucked in a breath through is teeth and looked on the verge of saying something but Etta raced over and grabbed his arm.

"Adrien! Dance with me." The twin begged as she pulled at his elbow. "Save me from dancing with that idiot who keeps stepping on my toes."

Marinette raised her hand to her mouth to stifle her giggle. Alya's younger sister had been paired with Nino's brother, Chris. No doubt this was yet another attempt from Alya to play matchmaker with the bridal party. Chris was less than subtle about his major crush on Etta, while she couldn't get away from him fast enough.

"You want to dance right now? I'm just getting rehydrated." Adrien explained as he pointed to his empty glass.

"Looks like you're done. Come on!" Etta insisted as she started dragging the model toward the dancefloor.

Adrien managed to deposit his glass on the table edge as he was yanked away. His gaze remained on Marinette's face. "Sorry," he cried with a note of dismay while his eyebrows pulled together in a look of desperate pleading, hoping she'd come to his rescue.

The expression was reminiscent of the one he used to give when Chloe dragged him around in their teens. Marinette did her best to refrain from smirking but knew she'd failed. "It's fine," she beamed back at him while waving farewell. The blonde's expression switched to an unimpressed pout and she had to bite back her laughter. Slap a black mask on him and he'd resemble Chat Noir whenever Ladybug told him no.

Nora appeared at her side. "Please tell me you finally had a piece of that," she said while staring at Adrien.

Marinette topped up her glass and peered at the contents with a sigh. "We're just friends."

"My ass. Oh wait, he was checking out yours when he thought no one was looking."

"What!?"

"No sister, the question is when. When are you going to let him know you're interested too?"

An indelicate snort escaped Marinette. "In the past I tried, a lot. Besides, Adrien has never been interested in me that way. I probably had grass or something on my butt."

"Mmhm, you keep telling yourself that. I've got eyes, Marinette. He was checking you out."

Niggling hope began gnawing it at Marinette's resolve but she quickly quashed it. Long ago she'd come to realise that nothing would ever happen between her and Adrien. He just didn't see her in that light. No matter what she did. Hell, if she flashed her boobs at him he'd probably think she was just trying to shake free something that dropped into her bra. The guy was that dense when it came to her feelings.

It was just easier to accept the reality and crush the stupid hope that she was wrong. That one day he might finally see her the way she saw him. Friendship was the most she could ever expect from Adrien and she'd come to peace with the knowledge.

"Even if he was, he wouldn't make a move."

"So dance with him again and grab a handful of that fine ass. There's nothing like an assertive woman to get a man's engine revving."

Marinette shook her head. "Not Adrien. He has girls throwing themselves at him all the time. If anything, he avoids assertive women at least when it comes to romance."

A sly grin spread across Nora's face. "Oh, in that case it's obvious what he wants."

"And what would that be?"

"A challenge. He longs for the chase." Nora poked Marinette's bare shoulder, "You're not falling all over him and he likes it."

"You can't be serious." Yet Marinette could see the logic in Nora's comment. Adrien always flinched away from overly eager female attention. He'd been doing it since they first met. Be it from Chloe, Lila or even herself. It would explain why Adrien had never been interested in her, because she was too available.

"I can practically see the cogs turning in your head. Maybe it's time you played hard to get."

Sipping her water, Marinette turned to Nora whose smirk was still firmly in place. "You really think so?"

"Try it, it can't hurt."

Marinette nodded absently as she considered it. For most of the day she'd tried to avoid him or keep him at arm's length and everywhere she turned Adrien seemed to be there. Although it could have been due to the fact that he was the best man and she was the maid of honour. Still, it was an experiment worth trying.

Placing her glass on the table, Marinette glanced about in search of a new dance partner. There were many people she didn't know but there was also a number that she did. A smile tugged at her lips as a shock of red hair snagged her attention. Nathaniel was no longer the short skinny boy he'd been in his teens. He'd shot up drastically in their final year of school and now stood half a head taller than Nora. Plus, he'd gotten into running each morning to stay fit, meaning he had an athletic physique to show for his trouble.

Both Alya and Nathaniel had gone to university together and both had majored in journalism, although Nathaniel was more interested in the photography side of the business. His drawing was still a hobby but not his career. He often worked with Alya as they strove towards their ultimate journalism goals.

Snaking through the sea of round tables, Marinette dropped down in the empty seat beside Nathaniel. "Hey stranger," she grinned as she playfully punched his upper arm.

Nathaniel turned and grinned. "Hey you. Why do you insist on beating me up every time we see each other?"

"You're too tall. I'm trying to reduce you down to a decent height."

He laughed at that. "I've always been taller than you, even if it was only by a millimetre."

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in."

"I see you got to spend most of the wedding with Adrien." The knowing smirk on his face had Marinette's fingers itching to slap his shoulder.

"Yes, I have."

"Did you manage to sneak off for some _quality time_?" Nathaniel said while using his fingers to do air quotes for emphasis.

"No, we're friends… and not the sort with benefits." She added for good measure.

"I know but I couldn't resist teasing you."

Marinette rolled her eyes as the redhead chuckled. "Thanks a lot." Picking at her cuticles, she eyed him nervously before extending a hand. "Want to dance?"

The corner of Nathaniel's eyes crinkled as he smiled. "I'd love to."

Together they rose to their feet, hand in hand. Wetting her dry lips with her tongue, Marinette led the way to the dancefloor. The music was thumping and the pair quickly got into the rhythm as they danced. Marinette laughed as Nathaniel worked his shoulders and did a twirl with a cheeky wiggle of his butt. Much to her amusement, Nora cut in, snagging one of the few single guys who was taller than her.

"My turn," she yelled as she edged her way in front of Nathaniel.

The wrestler showed off her moves and Marinette held her belly as she sniggered at Nora's antics. The woman hovered her hands over Nathaniel's ass as if she were about to grope him.

"What is she doing?" Nathaniel asked in with a feigned look of disdain.

"You don't want to know."

Adrien and Etta swept in, the latter having no qualms in outing her sister. "She's trying to grab your butt."

Nathaniel reached behind his back, caught Nora's wrists and plastered her hands to his ass. "Better?" he smirked at her.

"Totally," Nora grinned in return. Then she peered over his shoulder at Etta. "I think it's Marinette's turn to cut in. Chris was looking for you."

Etta growled something indecent while glancing about with irritation. "I'm heading to the ladies."

Before Marinette could utter a word, Adrien grasped her hand and pulled her into the circle of his arms. Mischief sparkled in his eyes. "Do I need to hold both your hands? You know, in case you decide to follow Nora's lead."

Marinette almost choked on her tongue at the concept. "Um, no. I can keep my hands to myself."

The next words from his lips she had to have heard incorrectly, as there was no way Adrien mumbled, "What a pity."

Swallowing hard, Marinette considered asking him to clarify what he'd said but the music came to a stop and the bouquet toss was announced.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for the support so far, it's much appreciated. Do you think playing hard to get will work in Marinette's favour or backfire in her face? Discover more next chapter. Thanks for reading and please leave a review in the box below. Cheers :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

Adrien was both thankful and annoyed at the interruption. That last comment he'd made he hadn't meant to say out loud and his mind had been rushing for an explanation he could give Marinette. Despite the potential awkwardness which could ensue at the idea of unexpected romance between such long standing friends, he was irked that he had to let go of her for the damn bouquet toss.

For the majority of the wedding Adrien had been trying to stick to Marinette's side without being too obvious. After a two-year absence of seeing each other face to face and only communicating via phone and email, Adrien had been blown away when he'd laid eyes on Marinette as she'd walked down the aisle, proceeding the bride. Her petite frame had moved with an easy grace, her dress flowing with an almost ethereal magnificence as she strode towards the altar. In that moment, Adrien had a fleeting vision of her in white walking to him and he forgot to breath.

The model had been struck by the same intense lightning bolt of attraction he'd felt for Ladybug when he thought she was the one. The notion was equal parts elating and depressing. After a decade of partnership and countless rejections, Chat Noir had stopped pursuing Ladybug although he continued to flirt in the hope that she might eventually change her mind. Still, he wasn't banking his future on that changing.

What was exhilarating was this rush of new feelings for Marinette. Never had he felt such a pull to his friend before. Perhaps it was the long absence or the attire, whatever it was, Adrien wanted to explore it. He wanted to know if she felt it too. Though given the hectic pace of the day, they'd had little time to chat. Well, they could have during the various posed wedding shots when they were standing on the sidelines but Marinette had conversed more with the bridesmaids than the groomsmen. Even when he was standing beside her trying to convey his blatant interest.

Heck, Nora and the twins had been giving him more eye action than his long-term friend. It made him wonder if the distance between them had grown too broad. While he'd always aimed on keeping in contact more, he tended to only reach out when it was her birthday or a special occasion. Stepping into Gabriel's shoes to run his business had stolen away a lot of Adrien's time. While his friends were enjoying the challenges of young adulthood, he was forced into the role of a someone twice his age.

At the instructions of Alix, who was the MC as well as the wedding co-ordinator, the crowd on the dancefloor shuffled to the sides to clear a space in the middle. Alya sauntered out, waving her large bouquet of roses at the crowd with a teasing glint in her eyes. "Come on all you single ladies," she called while beckoning with her free hand.

There was a mix of responses. Some women rushed out with enthusiasm while others groaned. Adrien took the opportunity to give Marinette a gentle push to the small of her back, relishing the excuse to touch her. "Go on, you don't want to keep your best friend waiting."

Marinette gave him an unimpressed look as she shuffled forward, clearly wanting to avoid the whole fiasco. "She's going to throw it at me, I just know it."

"So?"

She gave him another hard look. "So, it means she's going to line me up with every single guy she can possibly think of to get me hitched as soon as possible."

At that Adrien bent down and grinned, "If you catch the bouquet I promise I'll go on a date with you."

Big blue eyes stared at him until Ella grabbed Marinette by the back of her dress and tugged her into the crowd. "Come on, we've got to make sure Etta catches this. The reaction from Chris will be hilarious."

Marinette threw a glance back at Adrien and he winked in return. Those long lashes fanned slowly as if she were trying to confirm she really saw his response. Then he watched as she quickly shook her head and turned her attention to Alya. The bride was busy laughing at the antics of her sisters as Nora hefted Etta around the waist and carried her to the waiting throng of single ladies.

Adrien sniggered as he caught a few of Etta's words, she basically declared her sisters were evil and she hated them all right now. He was so caught up in the exchange that he didn't notice Chris sidle up to him. "Do you think she'll catch it?"

Arching a blonde eyebrow, the model glanced down at the younger Lahiffe. "Maybe."

Chris tugged at his cufflinks. "She keeps avoiding me."

Placing a hand on Chris' shoulder, Adrien decided to bestow some of his own hard gained knowledge on the teen. "You're coming on too strong. Give her some space. Respect her feelings."

"But I really like her. Like really, really like her."

"Smothering her isn't going to win her over, Chris."

The boy's shoulders sagged. "I don't know what to do. As much as I hate to admit it, Etta barely tolerates me. I want to wow her and express my feelings but she shuts me down or runs away."

Adrien could empathise. As Chat Noir he'd behaved in a similar fashion to Chris when around Ladybug. She never appreciated his romantic gestures but then he'd never wanted to accept that his feelings were unrequited. The model was tempted to give Chris a supportive hug but decided the kid would be too embarrassed. Heck, he could almost hear Plagg's laughter at such a gesture.

"While you might be desperate to express yourself and yearn for a relationship, you have to put yourself in her shoes. How would you feel if someone you weren't attracted to kept throwing themselves at you despite your repeated rebuffs? As a model who has many girls doing that, I can tell you it has the reverse effect than what they seek."

Chris pushed his glass higher up his nose as he sniffed. "But if I don't express my feelings how will she know that I'm interested?"

"She knows you're interested, in fact I'm sure everyone at the wedding knows. You haven't been subtle. Tell you what, if she catches the bouquet go up to her and congratulate her and walk away. If she doesn't catch it, leave her alone for a while and approach her later but only if she doesn't look like she's about to run away screaming."

The boy nodded while looking at his toes, missing the teasing yet supportive smile on Adrien's face.

"Looks like it's time," Adrien added as Alya turned her back on the sea of women and warmed up to throw the bouquet over her head.

"Get ready, ladies." The bride grinned as she looked over her shoulder, then pointed to a few individuals including Marinette. "One of you better catch this. If my bouquet hits the floor I'll be pissed."

"Just throw it already!" Nora heckled.

"Here it comes," and with that Alya tossed the bouquet over her head.

There was a rush of girls scurrying and pushing to be under the bouquet. Hands reached upward with vested interest. But Adrien's gaze remained fixed on Marinette. Her face was tilted up and her arms were outstretched in a way that suggested she was simply doing this to keep Alya happy. The bouquet dropped to the waiting crowd and was fumbled by a number of hands, bouncing like a tumbleweed until it reached Marinette.

With white knuckled fists, Adrien watched while his heart pounded with hope. He wanted her to catch it. To hold onto it because of the connotations. Because it meant she would go on a date with him. Sure enough, her arms scooped up the bouquet, pinning it her chest as Etta let out a whoop of joy. "Thank God you caught it!"

Marinette's smile was lopsided as she watched the elated twin bounce on the spot with joy. Beside him, Chris sighed and placed his hands in his pockets. "I'm going to out to the balcony for some fresh air."

Adrien gave him a sympathetic pat on the back as the boy walked away. But as his attention returned to the maid of honour he was surprised to see her moving towards him. There was something almost shy in the way she walked, dipping her face to the flowers in her hands and back up to his face with uncertainty.

"You caught it," he said with a nod to the bouquet.

"I did," she said with an audible swallow.

But before Adrien could allude to any discussions about their future date, Alix was on the microphone again. "Single guys, we need you out her for the garter toss."

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Adrien turned to Marinette. "So, what do I get if I catch the garter?"

* * *

**Suggestions for Adrien's reward are welcome in the review box below :) No doubt Marinette will have a few ideas of her own.**

**As always thanks for reading and your support. My apologies for the delay. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

It was somewhat disturbing how one simple question from Adrien could render Marinette inert. With wide eyes she stared at him blankly. All because he wanted to know what sort of prize she'd offer him if he caught the garter. Meaning her mind had gone into a frenzy of inappropriate answers, frying her ability to say anything at all. Now her brain needed a system reboot while Adrien's green eyes studied her with curiosity.

But there was more than just inquisitiveness in his gaze. Smouldering promises teased her from his emerald depths and Marinette wasn't sure if it was reality or simply wishful thinking on her part. The more daring side her personality wanted to lay it on the line and suggest that she'd reward him with a smoking hot kiss. The sort she'd dreamed about frequently as a teenager.

But did she dare? Nora had suggested playing hard to get but right here, right now, Adrien was presenting her with an opportunity she couldn't pass up. The chance to have her long-time crush agree with whatever she wanted of him. Well, it had to seem like a prize to him or she at least had to word it as such. Yet her mind continued to view it as Adrien presenting himself on a platter. And she wanted a large helping of that delectable dish. Oh who was she kidding, she wanted him for the rest of her life.

Marinette was yanked from her stupor as Adrien pulled back his cuff and tapped his watch. "Tick tock, Marinette. Lay out the terms or I will."

Frantic and wild ideas passed through her head. A make out session? No, that wouldn't sound classy to a high-end model. Damn it, was a second date too much of a stretch? Hard to get. Hard to get. What could she throw out there that didn't seem desperate but also met Nora's criteria?

"Take me…" she paused to consider her answer and almost choked when Adrien's eyes darkened at her unfinished sentence, "…along with you to fashion week in London."

"Done," Adrien replied with roughened briskness and lazy smile that had more than her heart responding. The man strolled his way into the mob of single guys and ran a hand through his hair, in a move that was designed to draw attention. With his blonde locks pushed away from his face, Marinette had a clear view of his dazzling eyes that were giving her a scorching onceover.

Nora appeared from nowhere. "Holy crap, what did you say to him?"

"Um, we made a wager."

"Please tell me it involves whipped cream and him being naked."

"Not exactly. You said hard to get."

"Yeah but damn. The man is undressing you with his eyes. Make it a reality."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Talk about switching tactics."

"When a guy is looking at woman like that, believe me, he's not going to say no if she ask for a striptease."

"I want a relationship, not a one night stand."

"Mmm, fair enough. I'd do a one-nighter."

"Nora!"

"What? I'm just saying. The man is a supermodel for a reason. You could fry an egg on his abs, he's that hot. A little too young for me but hey, I'm open minded." Nora raised her hands in surrender at Marinette's glare. "He's all yours, sister. I'm just teasing. But whatever you're doing, I think it's working."

"If you say so."

Marinette returned her attention to Adrien who had weaved his way to the middle of the pack. Alya was sitting on a chair as Nino dived under her skirt to pull the garter from her hidden leg. Woof whistles followed as Nino emerged with the garter between his teeth and a huge grin on his face.

The groom took the flimsy bit of lace between his thumb and forefinger. "Who wants this?" He called as he began spinning the garter around his index finger.

There were a number of jeers and Marinette laughed when Adrien raised his hand eagerly and joined in.

Nino didn't bother turning around, instead he used his fingers to slingshot the garter skyward over the rowdy bunch of single men. There was a scuffle but Adrien was the most determined. He should have been hedged in by the men around him, yet the model moved with the effortless grace of a parkour expert. Leaping high, Adrien sprung his way upward via his knees upon the human stepping stones around him. This unexpected manoeuvring gave him the height to snatch the garter from the air before anyone else could reach.

Again, Marinette found herself thinking of how familiar his actions were. Almost as if Adrien were ghosting Chat Noir's tactics, such as when her partner was freeing himself from a swarm of invading enemies, levering himself up and out of the fray. Although Chat Noir would have run across the mob, using their heads and shoulders as his own haphazard footpath. Adrien wasn't that blasé about the wedding guests.

Nora elbowed Marinette. "Wow, someone was mighty keen to get the garter."

Of course, Adrien was now busy apologising to the guys he'd used as springboards while they merely laughed and congratulated him. Once that was done, the model swaggered her way the moment their locked eyes.

A smug grin lit his features. "Looks like you're coming to London with me."

"It does." Marinette said with a subtler smile.

"Make sure it's first class," Nora added.

"I wouldn't consider anything less for my lady," Adrien said with a smoothness that had both women wanting to fan themselves. But his final words had Marinette pausing to reflect. Was the absence of regular contact with Chat Noir making her more sensitive to things he'd usually do or say? Adrien hadn't specifically said 'milady' yet there was a familiarity in the way he spoke such a phrase.

Even Adrien's body language spoke of the flirty resemblance to Chat Noir. Having one knee cocked towards her, a hand on his hip and the other at his nape as he smiled at her in open invitation. Or was he just being friendly? Marinette couldn't be sure. She'd read Adrien's signals wrong so many times in the past. It was almost like his body was saying one thing while his mind said another. Marinette held back her snort. Chat Noir was the complete opposite. As Ladybug she'd always gotten the message of what he was trying to convey loud and clear.

With thoughts of her partner at the forefront of her mind, Marinette was reminded of her most secretive duty of the night. One that no one else knew she needed to perform. Many months prior to the wedding, Nino had approached Ladybug and Chat Noir on the sly. Everyone knew that Alya was a massive fan of the duo, given the success of her Ladyblog, even if it was rather stagnant in news given Hawkmoth's absence. Regardless, both Ladybug and Chat Noir were more than happy to oblige Nino's request to surprise the bride with a flying visit to the reception.

Marinette knew the hush-hush moment was to occur after the garter toss and found herself glancing around Adrien to catch Nino's attention. The groom was already peering her way and gave a slight lift of his chin in acknowledgement. It was show time. Not that Nino knew she was Ladybug, just that she was supposedly getting the room ready for the superhero duo.

"What's that about?" Nora asked as she noticed the exchange.

"Secret maid of honour business."

Adrien tucked the garter in his jacket pocket and rocked back on his heels. "I've got something I need to attend to as well. See you in a bit."

Marinette started walking with him to the function room exit when Nora called out, "If you want to sneak away to make out, you don't have to make up excuses. Have fun," she smirked while giving them a thumbs up.

Massaging her temples and shaking her head, Marinette ignored the stares directed at her and Adrien.

His voice had her glancing his way. "There's nothing subtle about Nora."

"She has no filters."

"None at all. Catch up with you soon," Adrien said with a squeeze to her bare shoulder before he departed.

It was impossible for her to keep moving after that fleeting touch. Instead Marinette watched Adrien's departing figure, particularly the broad expanse of his back as he tucked his hands in his pockets and made his way to the elevator. With a mental shake, Marinette hurried to the small meeting room they'd organised for the surprise visit. Reaching for her clutch, she opened the clip and gazed down at Tikki. "Ready?"

* * *

**For those ****interested, most people thought Marinette should ask for a kiss. While tempted, I figured she'd chicken out and go for something more subtle. **

**So who's looking forward to seeing Ladybug and Chat Noir next chapter? I know I am. **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting - and most importantly, for being patient! Stay awesome :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

No matter how exciting the wedding day had been so far, Marinette was glad to have a chance at respite. Transforming brought with it a sense of comforting familiarity. Yet at the same time she was going to have to put on a show for her best friend. The strain of being near Adrien and his mixed signals was finally given a breather. Ladybug was about to come out and shine.

A sense of calm fell over the miraculous holder as she opened her clutch and peered at her kwami. It was a tight fit for Tikki but the tiny god had reassured Marinette that she'd be just fine. As if to reaffirm this statement, the red kwami uncoiled herself with a sleepy yawn as she stretched. Clearly it had been no hardship being confined for the day with an equally small stash of cookies.

With a gentle smile, Tikki indicated she was ready for action. "Just say the words."

With a final sweep of the small meeting room, Marinette nodded to herself in confirmation. The room was clear. She was relieved that there were no security cameras although she'd had a backup plan if there had been. Locking the door, she closed the blinds and uttered, "Tikki, spots on."

A pink flash of magic had her attire changed in a heartbeat and there stood Ladybug. The heroine quickly unlocked the entry door so the newlyweds would be able to enter and then moved to the glass sliders. Pushing the floor length curtains aside, Ladybug unlatched the door in preparation of her partner. However, there was no waiting to be had.

Chat Noir was perched on the balcony railing, his gloved hands clenched together around the metal bar with his feet propped either side, knees bracketing his chiselled torso. The black belt of his tail hung vertical with a slight kink at the very end as his green eyes studied her intently. But it was the white of his teeth that were exposed in a lopsided grin which caught Ladybug's attention just as he spoke. "Good evening, milady. Cutting it fine?"

"Just being cautious." She explained as she slipped outside to join him, closing the blinds and glass doors behind her with a quiet click.

"That's understandable."

Chat Noir eased down from the railing to stand beside her in an elegant unfurling which screamed of cat. The man was light on his feet and held the majesty of his feline namesake. And like a typical cat, he couldn't help but brush against her in greeting, his shoulder to hers. Ladybug had long since given up on chastising him about personal space and boundaries. He only listened when he wanted to. Thankfully Chat Noir had eased back on the wooing, much to her relief. She didn't like seeing the hurt in his eyes each time she rejected him.

"So, do we jump out and say surprise?"

Ladybug shook her head. "No," she eased back to lean against the railing beside her partner. "We wait here and Nino will let us in when it's time."

"Okay." He paused to look her over with an appraising eye. "Can we talk while we wait? It's been like a month since we've seen each other."

"I know but we have to be quiet."

Chat Noir pulled his baton from his back, sliding it open to busily text. Ladybug sighed as her yoyo vibrated with a message.

**_CN: Dating anyone new?_**

She snorted at his usual question and shook her head. He began replying.

**_CN: I find that hard to believe. Gorgeous as you are. _**

She gave him a droll stare and he returned to typing.

**_CN: I, on the other hand, have found a girl I like._**

Ladybug merely gave him a thumbs up and he groaned.

**_CN: This is where you're supposed to be distraught at my sudden unavailability. _**

He was looking at her expectantly, so she caved and wrote back.

**_LB: You can date whoever you want, Chat. This isn't the first time you've told me you're pursuing someone else._**

**_CN: True, but this is more than a mere infatuation. I've been friends with her for years. _**

**_LB: Are you telling me that you love someone else?_**

Ladybug didn't want to acknowledge the sudden empty ache in her chest at the idea. While she cared for Chat Noir and loved him like family she didn't love him romantically. Still it kind of stung to think that he might have found some he wanted to settle down with.

In turn her partner was studying her reaction, taking in the acute changes in her expression before replying.

**_CN: I already consider her someone I trust, someone I care about. She's special to me. One of the first real friends I ever had. Today when I laid eyes on her something shifted within me. I saw her in a way I've never noticed before. It's too early to be love but I think I could easily fall for her. _**

As much as she hated to admit it, Chat Noir always had a poetic way with words when he was passionate about something. While she often brushed off his attempts to turn her head, Ladybug found herself wondering how he'd describe his so-called love for her at this moment. Mentally shoving the thought aside, she was about to reply to wish him all the best when his cat ears pricked up and her attention returned to the room adjoining the balcony.

There was the distinct murmur of voices from inside, one was the deeper tone of Nino while the other was the familiar yammering of Alya. Ladybug couldn't distinguish what was being said but she raised her hand to cover her smile at the typical exchange between the pair. Glancing at Chat she caught the amusement on his face too. No doubt Nino was getting the third degree. As if to confirm, the doors parted as Alya demanded, "What are we doing on a balcony?"

The bride stopped speaking as her eyes widened to take in the two superheroes. "Ladybug and Chat Noir!" she shrieked as she launched forward to hug them both. "Oh my God! Why are you here?" Alya pulled back to stare at the both. "Is there an akuma?"

Ladybug chuckled. "We're here to congratulate you on your wedding day."

"No way! You're here for us?" Alya squealed.

Chat Noir rested his elbow on Ladybug's shoulder and grinned. "Of course we are, as if we would forget the famous Ladyblogger's most important day."

Alya was over the moon and began gushing about how wonderful the day had been so far. Yet she couldn't resist diving into reporter mode and throwing in a few questions of her own as to their current superhero duties. The duo took it all in stride, spending a good fifteen minutes with the bride and groom before it was time for them to leave.

"Our guests will be wondering where we've gone." Nino reminded Alya as she finished taking a few selfies of all four of them on her husband's phone.

"Thank you so much for the surprise." Alya stated as she hugged first Ladybug and then Chat Noir.

"We wouldn't have missed this for the world."

Alya's smile turned cheeky. "When you guys get married I expect an invite."

"Don't hold your breath," Ladybug replied with a shake of her head.

Chat Noir draped an arm around her shoulders. "We'll keep you posted if that wonderful event ever happens."

"Thanks Chat. See ya!"

And with that the happy couple departed, leaving the superheroes alone once more. Ladybug noticed Chat Noir was in no hurry to remove his arm. She poked his dangling hand at the wrist with her index finger. "I thought you were on the verge of falling in love with someone else."

"Indeed, but bugaboo I still love you." He smirked as he kissed her temple then sprung away before she could whack him with her yoyo.

"In all seriousness, I hope it works out for you."

Chat Noir extended his baton and leaned on it like a cane. "Me too," he lifted his head so his masked face was illuminated, "I just wish you'd given me a chance."

For a long minute they stared at each other. Neither knowing what else to say. Eventually Chat Noir gave a nod to something he was thinking. "See you around, LB." With that he shot into the night sky as he held onto his staff, and the black cat of Paris disappeared into the night while Ladybug slunk back inside once he was out of sight.

* * *

**Feelings still run deep for our superhero pair, yet things are shaping to heat up in their private lives. **

**But we're not done with the wedding yet. Can you imagine what sort of gossip Nora may have been spreading around during Marinette and Adrien's absence? Let me know your thoughts in the review box below. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

Chat Noir didn't go far, mainly because he didn't need too. The feline themed superhero merely made his way back to his suite within the wedding venue and dropped onto his private balcony. The wind tousled his wayward locks, blowing them away from his masked face as he leant an elbow on the railing to peer in the direction he'd departed from. Cat ears flicked at the irritant that was his hair as they tried to hone in on the levels below.

The pounding of his heart slowed with the departure of his beautiful partner. She had vanished inside the building in which he stood. The realisation had Chat Noir pondering the likelihood of him bumping into an unmasked Ladybug. Would he recognise her or would neither have any idea clue that they were in fact seeing the other's alter ego up close? It was a theory Chat Noir didn't have the time to dwell upon. Straightening his shoulders, the black clad hero strode inside and dropped his transforming within the safe confines of his room.

Plagg placed his paws at the small of his back and stretched. "Short burst or not, I need cheese."

Adrien snorted, the comment was as routine as putting on clothes. Without a second thought, the model tossed his kwami a wedge and walked to the mirror to straighten his tie. "Do you think I did the right thing?"

Chewing was something of an indulgence for Plagg, as per usual he'd engulfed the entire wedge of camembert in one mouthful. With cheeks protruding, the kwami swallowed his food in a disturbing mimicry of a python. Yet there was no distended bulge to his body once the ingested object passed his throat. "What thing?"

"Deciding to move on from Ladybug."

"This again? Come on, didn't we go through this whole conversation last year about this time? And the year before that?"

The model raked a hand through his hair and winced as it snagged on the solidified product. Shaking his fingers free, Adrien attempted to reconstruct the artful mess that was meant to be his effortless hairstyle. "Sort of, but this is the first time I've really wanted to show Ladybug I'm committed to it."

"Why would that be?" Plagg asked with a knowing smirk.

Adrien glanced away from his kwami as he tucked his hands into his pockets. "Because… this time it's different."

"Speaking of time, you better get your butt back down to the reception or people will wonder where you've gone."

"Yeah, and who knows what sort of chaos Nora will stir up."

"Admit it, you like the idea of people assuming you snuck off with Marinette to canoodle."

"Canoodle?"

"Smooch, make beautiful music together or whatever it is you humans call it this century."

A snigger escaped the model as he headed for the door. "All I can think of is Pepe Le Pew when you say 'make beautiful music together', should I frolic my way back?"

"Do it, I dare you. It'd be worth it if someone filmed it and sent it to your father. I can just envisage the under-eye muscle twitch happening now."

Shaking his head, Adrien exited his room and powerwalked back to the bank of elevators. Thankfully he managed to snag one as a couple were exiting and neither paid any mind to whom it was in their midst. Ducking one's head and acting nonchalant did have its benefits at times.

Once on the correct floor, the model strut towards his destination with haste. Considering only his speed, Adrien wasn't aware of how striking he appeared in his current attire when he moved in such a way. Having traversed the catwalk for the majority of his life, his gait naturally spoke of power as he walked with such predatorial fluidity. Like this, his very presence demanded attention and he got it as he neared Marinette whose mouth was agape as she caught sight of him.

The tug of a smile pulled at Adrien's lips as he noticed the slight flush to the maid of honour's face. Her eyes perused his body in a leisurely fashion and it took everything he had not to preen. With maturity, Adrien was much more aware of how he affected the opposite sex. Since puberty he'd been attracting admiration of the lustful kind. Much of it unwanted. Yet this annoying magnetism had granted him a certain level of expertise when it came to recognising when others desired him.

In the past, he'd been oblivious to anything but the most obvious signs. Like Chloe throwing herself at him. Now, however, Adrien was aware of much subtler gestures. Especially when he was seeking them in silent hope. Marinette's body language had often confused him with mixed messages but her current cues were encouraging. Meaning, the model decided to up his game.

With a casual motion, Adrien reached for his jacket buttons and looped the first one through its eyelet. By doing so, he knew this pulled the garment more firmly around his body and with a tug on each sleeve, the sharp lines of his shoulders were brought into focus with the adjustment.

Blue eyes were drawn exactly where he wanted them and Adrien watched with inner satisfaction as Marinette's lush lips parted wider and her cheeks grew rosier. Mission accomplished. The man knew how to play to his strengths.

"Uh, um, uh…"

"I'm back," Adrien grinned with only a fraction of his smoulder. The poor woman needed to breathe after all.

"I-I noticed."

"Should we head back in?" He offered her his arm, presenting himself a gentleman when in reality he liked the excuse for her to touch him.

"Sure," she smiled in return. Yet her fingers trembled as they settled in the crook of his elbow.

Adrien couldn't resist placing his hand over hers after he opened the door to lead her inside. Both were too busy studying each other to notice the goings on within the function room.

"I told you!" Nora shouted triumphantly.

At that, Adrien blinked in confusion and tore his gaze away from Marinette.

Nathaniel and Ella stood beside the boisterous bridesmaid and glanced between her and the newly arrived duo. Nathaniel scratched his jaw. "There's no way to know for sure."

Nora threw out her arms. "Come on, look at her face. It says it all."

"She always looks like that around Adrien," Ella added before she was elbowed by her older sister.

Adrien couldn't help himself. "Like what? What does she look like around me?" He turned to look at Marinette whose face had turned a shade of crimson to rival his partner's outfit.

"Nothing," Marinette growled between gritted teeth as she glared at the trio causing her embarrassment.

Nora smirked as mirth continued to glimmer in her eyes. "The look I'm referring to, is the one that screams: I want to lick whipped cream from his abs."

This time it was Adrien who felt his face burn. He cut a glance to Marinette who was attempting to bury her face into his upper arm. "I hate you, Nora!" she snapped but it was somewhat muffled by the material of his jacket.

Deciding that humour was the most obvious way to escape this sudden pit of mortification, Adrien reached into his pocket to retrieve the garter. "I believe this came from your sweaty sister's leg and it was also in Nino's mouth." The model prepped the garter to slingshot off his fingers. "I've got the skills to shoot at least one of you in the face."

Ella squealed and ran. Nathaniel shook his head but took a step back while Nora dropped into a defensive crouch, knuckles up. "Bring it, pretty boy."

At that, Adrien grinned with the cheekiness of his alter ego and let her have it. Nora raised her arms to block but was too slow. Feline reflexes honed over many years of being a superhero reigned far superior. Although Nora's skills as a wrestler may have been somewhat inhibited by her current level of intoxication. Not that Adrien was going to point any of that out. It was far too amusing watching her scrub her face which had been touched by the offending piece of lace.

"I'm still not taking it back. I reckon you two ducked out for some lip locking."

Peering down his nose, with a look of utter sass, Adrien grinned. "We'll never tell." His grin only grew wider at Marinette's gasp beside him. Tucking her hand back into the crook of his arm, he turned to the object of his interest with open glee. "So, how about we have our first date in the private gardens at my family's mansion? That way we don't have to worry about anyone snooping about to find out whether or not we're lip locking."

The playfulness of his tone seemed to put Marinette at ease, as her skin returned to its normal hue and the tautness of her frame relaxed. "That sounds like a fantastic idea."

"Excellent. Now come dance with me, I don't think I can go any longer without you in my arms."

Marinette giggled at his overly dramatic play on words. "Who am I to refuse you?"

The model's grin only grew wider. "Who indeed."

Nora merely shook her head. "Young love, sweet yet disturbing. I need another glass of champagne."

* * *

**My gosh, this was like the third write of this chapter. Thank goodness I got it done! Let's hope next chapter flows easier, we need to wrap up the wedding after all. **

**As always, thanks for reading and supporting. What sort of things would you like to happen on their date? Let me know in the review box below! Cheers :)**


End file.
